Yu-Gi-Oh! Aladdin
)]] AnimeAngelGirl15's video series that has Yu-Gi-Oh! scenes to the soundtrack of Aladdin. The Cast Joey as Aladdin Yami Marik as The Genie Tristan as Abu Seto Kaiba as Jafar Mai as Jasmine Noah as Iago Grandpa as The Sultan Shadi as the Merchant Parts 1-8 There are eight parts to the series, each with a different song and audio in to make the series more movie-like. PART ONE: Arabian Nights starts with the cast of characters. Shadi is talking about where he comes from and describes it as barbaric but it's home anyways in mystic wonders and all. PART TWO: One Jump Ahead begins with Noah complaining to Kaiba because the guy they picked to enter the Cave of Wonders wasn't the right choice. Kaiba decides to find the diamond in the rough, meanwhile Joey is running through the streets. The cops are chasing him all over the place because he stole bread and Tristian saves his butt which causes the whole chase. In the end, he manages to out-run them all. PART THREE: One Jump Ahead (reprise) is Joey, Tristan and the rest of the crowd watching another suitor, Shada, go toward the palace to ask for Princess Mai's hand. However, Joey ended up defending a kid who was in Shada's way and he gets burned. Joey then insults him but Shada can only comment that Joey is a worthless street rat and no one would care if he just up'd and died. Joey doesn't believe what he says but wishes they could all see him as more than just a poor boy. PART FOUR: ''Never Had A Friend Like Me ''starts with Kaiba laughing because he tricked Joey to go into the cave and he believes he's gotten what he wanted. However, he realizes very quickly that the item in question is now buried along with the street rat he believes he killed. At the palace, Grandpa is concerned with Mai because she's depressed and crying over Kaiba doing something terrible. Now elsewhere, Joey and Tristan are stuck while Joey thinks it wasn't worth it Tristan pulls out the treasure which is none other than the Millennium Rod. However, the Rod starts glowing and out pops Yami Marik who is the Spirit of the Millennium Rod. He starts explaining to Joey that he will grant whatever wish Joey has and when he doesn't believe him, Yami Marik proves his powers. PART FIVE: ''Prince Ali ''is after Yami Marik gets Joey and Tristan out of the cave and instead of boasting to Joey because he got them out, he's dumbfounded that he got tricked into a free wish. When Joey doesn't know what to wish for, he asks Yami Marik what his wish would be and he reveals all he want is freedom from the Millennium Rod. Joey promises him that he'll set him free after his two wishes and tells the spirit that he's interested in Princess Mai and wishes to be a Prince. Yami Marik makes him one, along with turning Tristan human since Joey needs a bodyguard and prepares more crazy stuff. Meanwhile, at the palace, Kaiba tries to manipulate the law to get Grandpa to set up his marriage with Mai so he can get the throne. It almost works until a while parade comes along that Yami Marik created to show off how great Prince Joseph (Joey) is. PART SIX: ''A Whole New World ''starts with Joey trying to talk to Mai, though she doesn't even want to speak to him because she thinks he's arrogant. While he's thinking about what to say to her, Yami Marik tries to tell him what to say but it fails as Mai isn't falling for anything and even tries to kick him out. Yami Marik gives him the best advice "Be Yourself" and leaves because apparentely he's annoying Joey. He then tells Mai that she isn't a prize and she's worth more than that and it catches her attention. He offers a trip on his Red-Eyes so they can go out and see the world, as long as she trusts him. Mai recognizes that and goes along with Joey, suddenly enjoying a magical night with the strange Prince. PART SEVEN: ''Prince Ali (reprise) ''starts with Noah and Kaiba watching the parade celebrating the engagement of Prince Joseph (Joey) with Princess Mai. However, they have their own plan up their sleeves as Kaiba pulls out the Millennium Rod releasing Yami Marik who is very surprised to see Kaiba and not Joey. Kaiba tells him he is his master now and wishes to reign as sultan for his first wish. Unwillingly, Yami Marik grants it and the parade is ruined once Kaiba comes down and strips Grandpa of his crown. Joey tries to get Yami Marik to stop Kaiba but quickly realizes that he doesn't have the rod anymore as Kaiba wishes to be the most powerful sorcerer. He then, as a bonus to get back at Joey because he hates him, turns him into the street rat that he once was and ships him off across the world. PART EIGHT: ''A Whole New World (Aladdin's Theme) ''starts with Kaiba making his final wish for Mai to fall in love with him so he can have a queen at his side and as a final 'screw you' to both her and Grandpa Mutou. Yami Marik tries to tell him that it's not within his power to do that but Kaiba doesn't want to hear and while he's screaming at him, Mai sees Joey and starts to play along that she has fallen for Kaiba. Yami Marik also notices that Joey is there and warns him that he can't do anything to help him. Suddenly, Kaiba catches Joey and tries to kill him again while Mai tries to get the Rod away from Kaiba. But he traps her in a hourglass, filling her with sand. He then engages on a one-on-one battle with Joey, him being a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Joey eggs him on saying that Yami Marik's got more power than he ever will and Kaiba realizes he's right and wants to be turned into a Spirit as well. Yami Marik reluctantly grants his wish and Kaiba gets unlimited power but gets sealed into the Millennium Tablet just like Yami Marik is sealed, but he drags Noah with him. He gets shipped off elsewhere and Joey tells Mai that he can't continue his lie and wishes for Yami Marik's freedom. Grandpa Mutou changes the law so Mai can marry whoever she wants and she chooses Joey. Links Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Aladdin